warframefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Drugi Sen
Drugi Sen jest zadaniem głównej linii fabularnej i pierwszym zadaniem kinowym. Aby je odblokować, należy osiągnąć 3 Range Mistrzostwa oraz ukończyć zadanie Natah. Gracz dostaje zadanie jako nagrodę za pokonanie widma na Złączu Neptuna na Uranie. Ukończenie go nagradza gracza dostępem do Operatora i Fokusu. Odblokowuje dostęp do księżyca Ziemi - Lua. Wraz z jego zakończeniem dostajemy do ekwipunku broń War Strzaskany oraz Znak Blizny. Zadanie to jest możliwe do powtórzenia (po jego ponownym ukończeniu gracz nie dostaje ponownie nagrody). Zostało ono wprowadzone w Aktualizacji 18. Kontynuuje historie z zadania Natah. nam znaczącą fabułę o Świadomych i o Stalker, razem z pochodzeniem Tenno. Jego kontynuacja jest zadanie Wewnętrzna Wojna. Opis przejścia Drugi Sen jest automatycznie dostępny po wykonaniu zadania Natah, po otrzymaniu wiadomości w skrzynce odbiorczej od Lotus. Musimy mieć również odblokowane złącze Neptuna na Uranie. Zadanie może zostać aktywowane poprzez sekcje "Zadania" w Kodeksie. Film: Spotkanie Film dla zadania może zostać znaleziony na pozycji Drugi Sen w Kodeksie przed przystąpieniem do jakiejkolwiek misji, nawet po zakończeniu zadania. Film zaczyna sie z Stalkerem wchodzącym na górę platformy, otoczonym przez latające jednostki Świadomych ze wszystkich stron. Podczas gdy on się przemieszcza, bezcielesny głos przemawia do niego o zemście Stalkera i o tym, że Tenno wyglądają na nieśmiertelnych. W czasie gdy Stalker upuszcza odciętą głowę warframe Loki'ego na platformę, głos ujawnia, że esencja Tenno została ukryta przed nimi przez Lotus oraz mówi mu, że wie, że znajduje się w Łonie wśród nieba. Używając swoich mocy, głos obdarowuje Stalkera nową zbroją oraz Ciężkim mieczem dwuręcznym, którymi ma ukończyć swoją misję. Stalker pyta o tożsamość głosu, a ten odpowiada jemu: Hunhow, Świadomy, niszczyciel światów. Włam się w archiwa Grineer: Umbriel, Uran Archwing jest wymagania do podjęcia się tej misji. Lotus kontaktuje się z Tenno, aby ostrzec ich o niebezpieczeństwu jakie stwarza Świadomy - Hunhow, który infiltrował jej umysł. Ostrzega ich o tym, że Hunhow użył Stalkera, aby wytropił Rezerwuar, słabość Tenno, którą Lotus trzymała w ukryciu. Tenno zostają wysłani na Uran na misję Infiltracji danych od Grineer o ich wiedzy na temat Hunhowa, którego uwolnili po jego wydobyciu. Wszystkie trzy dane skarbców muszą zostać pomyślnie skradzione, aby ukończyć misję, inaczej misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Pierwsze zhakowane dane skarbca odkrywają, że Grineer wydobywali kawałki Hunhowa i Hunhow jest w stanie kontrolować każdą jego część za pomocą swojego umysłu, przez co Lotus zastanawiała się czy to przez ten mechanizm Świadomi mogli wtargnąć do jej umysłu. Infiltrując drugi skarbiec odkrywamy, że był już dostępny i skażony, tak więc Lotus prosi Tenno, aby znalazł następny skarbiec, żeby zdobyć więcej informacji. W tym punkcie Hunhow kontaktuje się z Lotus, mówiąc jej o jego zamiarze przywrócenia Lotus podczas, gdy Lotus zdecydowanie oznajmia, iż on nigdy nie znajdzie Tenno. Hunhow mówi jej, że on już wie gdzie się znajdują dzięki temu, iż zinfiltrował jej umysł. Ostatni skarbiec daje Lotus ostatnią informacje jaką potrzebowała, ujawniając osobistą informację do niej. Lotus opuszcza nas, mówiąc Tenno, że potrzebuje ona skontaktować się z osobą, która wysłała tą wiadomość, przed powiedzeniem im, aby udali się do wyjścia. Odnajdź Fragmenty Świadomych: Trinculo, Uran Archwing jest wymagany do podjęcia się tej misji. Lotus, obawiając się, że Hunhow możne ją podsłuchiwać, mówi Tenno, że wiadomość, którą otrzymała, była ofertą pomocy. Jakkolwiek Lotus nie ujawniła kim była ta osoba, tylko, iż im nie ufa. Wtedy wysłała Tenno na Uran do Trinculo, aby odnaleźć fragment Świadomego. Gdy Tenno przybywa na miejsce misji, tajemniczy pomocnik ujawnia się jako nie kto inny niż Alad V, który posiada wiedzę o tym czego szukają. Pomimo, że byli wrogami, pyta on Tenno czy zaufa jemu w związku z znacznie większym zagrożeniem jaki stanowią Świadomi. Po zanurkowaniu podwodą i osiągnięciu miejsca gdzie znajdował sie wrak statku Orokin, Alad V, niechętnie prowadząc Tenno do znalezienia fragmentu, popędza ich do znalezienia miejsca wydobycia dla nich samych, zapewniając wskazówki tylko wtedy gdy gracze będą blisko celu. Aktualnym celem w tym punkcie jest znalezienie tunelu zamkniętego przez skały, które można zniszczyć, aby ujawnić przejście prowadzące z miejsca wydobycia do dużej podwodnej jaskini z wrakiem Świadomych. Fragment zostaje znaleziony po opuszczeniu wody w górę jaskini, relikt Świadomych, o którym Lotus mówi, że może go wykorzystać, aby zobaczyć wspomnienia jej ojca. Po tym jak Tenno oddziałuje na relikt, Lotus widzi wizje Stalkera, który jest widocznie zdezorientowany, przed tym jak ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że wpadła w pułapkę: Interakcja z reliktem pozwoliła Hunhowowi ustalić lokalizację Reserwuaru, z Stalkerem na drodze do niego. Alad V wtedy mówi Tenno, aby szybko powrócił do wyjścia. Misja kończy się po tym jak gracz osiąga punkt ekstrakcji. Podążaj za STALKER'em: Neso, Neptun Gracz będąc z powrotem na swoim statku, Alad V pyta Lotus czym jest Reserwuar i czy to jest słabość Tenno. Lotus odpowiada mu tylko, że już zdobył swoje korzyści od nich, dla Alada V liczyło się tylko to, że Tenno są jego inwestycją, więc chciał mieć wgląd przez to na wskroś. Kolejna misja zabiera Tenno do Placówki Corpus na Neptunie, Neso. Fragment najwyraźniej prowadził Hunhowa na drogę prowadzącą do Rezerwuaru, która przebiegała przez wspomnianą placówkę i w celu jej osiągnięcia Hunhow potrzebował Stalkera. Osiągając znacznik celu ujawniony zostaje pomieszczenie z portalem Orokin, który Alad V nazywa Bramą Pustki. Przy wejściu do pomieszczenia, Stalker znika gdy portal pustki zawala się. Świadomy Conculista lub Batalista pojawi się nagle, potężna jednostka walcząca w zwarciu, którą Tenno musi pokonać. Spowoduje to ujawnienie się lokalizacji Klucza Pustki, którego Stalker użył w pomieszczeniu z portalem, co zaskoczyło Lotus. Klucz pustki zostać włożony do Urządzenia na środku pomieszczenia, aby otworzyć ponownie portal pustki. W tym punkcie Lotus popędza Tenno, aby przeszedł przez portal, ponieważ Świadomi nie będą mogli podążać za Tenno, dlatego iż Pustka jest toksyczna dla nich. Po przybyciu na drugą stronę portalu, Alad V mówi Tenno, aby odnalazł konsole nawigacyjną, aby odkryć gdzie oni są. Nawigacyjna konsola znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z oknem spoglądającym na widok, który szokuje Alada V: Księżyc. Alad V tłumaczy iż myślano, że księżyc został zniszczony. Wyrażając podziw iż był on w pustce przez cały ten czas i umiejętności Lotus' do umieszczenia go tutaj. Lotus opowiada Tenno, że Rezerwuar jest źródłem ich mocy i musi zostać ochroniony. Po tym jak konsola nawigacyjna zostaje aktywowana, Lotus wykrywa Stalkera odchodzącego na statek skierowanego na księżyc. Pogania Tenno, aby znalazł sposób, żeby podążyć za nim. Alad V uświadamia sobie, że Wieże Orokin, w których obecnie Przebywają Tenno, używane są do zamaskowania lokalizacji Księżycu w Pustce, co sugeruje, że powinny zostać wyłączone, aby pozwolić Ordisowi na odebranie ich. Do wyłączenia wieży, Tenno musi odnaleźć zaznaczoną konsole ukrytą wewnątrz chowanej osłony w środku pomieszczenia generatora i zhakować ją, co pozwoli pozostałym 4 chowającym się panelom w pomieszczeniu generatora do ujawnienia się. Każdy z 4 paneli ujawni niebieską fiolkę, która każda z nich musi zostać zniszczona, ale są chronione przez łuki elektryczne. Jeden z paneli będzie niechroniony cały ten czas, więc Tenno musi rozglądać się za następny niechroniony panel puki aż każda fiolka zostanie zniszczona. Gdy wszystkie 4 panele zostaną odsłonięte, a ich fiolki zniszczone, Ordis skontaktuje się z graczem, aby powiedzieć mu by się przygotował na odebranie. Ocal Księżyc: Grimaldi, Ziemia Ordis wspomina iż był raz kiedyś na Księżycu i niepokoi się o Tenno. Lotus wyjaśnia, że Rezerwuar jest źródłem mocy Tenno i ten sekret doprowadza Stalkera do szaleństwa. Lotus pyta Tenno czy jej przebaczy, mówiąc im, że muszą teraz ocalić Księżyc utrzymując go wewnątrz pustki. Po przybyciu na Księżyc, Tenno mają za zadanie zatrzymywanie Stalkera przed dotarciem do Pomieszczenia Kontrolnego Pustki na Księżycu, którego celem jest zainicjowanie Zapadnięcia się Pustki co spowoduje Zniszczenie Księżyca, a zarazem zniszczy Rezerwuar oraz w jego następstwie Tenno razem z nim. Nim gracze mogą osiągnąć Pomieszczenie Kontrolne Pustki jakkolwiek, Stalker rozpoczyna Zapadanie się, co powoduje Cieniowe wersje wrogich Zainfekowanych pojawiają się w całym kompleksie. Lotus decyduje się do wyciągnięcia Księżycu z Pustki z powrotem do normalnej przestrzeni, aby zapobiec jego destrukcji, zlecając Tenno do reorientacji Księżyca poprzez reaktywacje kompasów pustki w Pomieszczeniu Kontrolnym Pustki. Po osiągnięciu Pomieszczenia Kontrolnego Pustki, gracz musi wpierw zhakować konsole na środku pomieszczenia i następnie reaktywować trzy kompasy pustki zlokalizowane w trzech wieżach w pomieszczeniu podchodząc do urządzeń wystarczająco blisko, aby pobierały one tarcze naszego Warframe. Kompasy pustki mogą być reaktywowane tylko pojedynczo i tylko gdy jeden z nich został już aktywowany, można rozpocząć prace nad następnym. Aktywowanie głównej konsoli w tym pomieszczeniu spowoduje pojawienie się Stalker'a Cienia, wzmocnionej wersji Stalkera z nowymi broniami oraz umiejętnościami. Po prostu tak jak zwykle gdy Stalker przybywa po gracza, jeśli Tenno zdoła wystarczająco obniżyć życie Stalkera, ten wtedy zniknie (Nie jest konieczne jego pokonanie do wykonania zadania). Choć będzie to znacznie trudniejsze niż poprzednio, ponieważ Stalker Cień posiada podobną odporność co Świadomi. Kiedy kompasy zostaną reaktywowane, Hunhow zagraża Aladowi V za bycie Orokin, co powoduje, iż Alad V żegna się z Tenno, ponieważ został odnaleziony przez Hunhowa i nie może dalej pomagać, przypominając Lotus o ich umowie. Z wszystkimi reaktywowanymi kompasami, Lotus mówi Tenno, aby dostał się do Połaczeń, które są urządzeniami utrzymującymi stabilność Księżyca w Pustce i dezaktywować je. Są tutaj cztery takie Połączenia umieszczone w czterech kolumnach po środku pomieszczenia, których chroni wielki latający i teleportujący się Strażnik-Oko, który będzie strzelał wolno poruszającymi się falami destrukcyjnej energii w graczy. Połączenie to jak i Strażnik są niewrażliwe na jakiekolwiek formy ataków. Aby zniszczyć Połączenie, Tenno musi zmusić Strażnika, aby ten zaatakował kolumnę, poprzez skierowanie ataku Strażnika w stronę Połączenia w Kolumnie. Trzeba zachować ostrożność po zniszczeniu pierwszego Połączenia, jako że Strażnik zacznie wykonywać ostrzał w losowych kierunkach zadając obrażenia obszarowe. Trzeba zauważyć iż atak ten nie może zniszczyć Połączenia i robi się częstszy z każdym zniszczonym Połączeniem. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich połączeń, Lotus wydaje polecenie Tenno, aby udał się do ekstrakcji tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Po drodze można usłyszeć jak, bezcielesne głosy należące do mężczyzny o imieniu Ballas oraz kobiety o imieniu Margulis spierają się ze sobą podczas rozmowy o losie Diabłów. Teraz z przywróconym Księżycem na orbitę Ziemi, samotny Conculista może zostać spotkany przez Tenno w drodze do wyjścia, jednak nie potrzeba z nim walczyć, aby ukończyć misję. Uratuj Rezerwuar: Tycho, Ziemia Misja ta nie może być wykonywana w grupie i należy ją wykonać w pojedynkę. Lotus informuje Tenno, że będą musieli działać szybko, ponieważ Księżyc jest teraz odsłonięty i Stalker jest właśnie na drodze do zniszczenia Rezerwuaru. Tenno ponownie przybywa na Księżyc. Wraz z przechodzeniem Tenno przez poziom, więcej bezcielesnych głosów podobnych z poprzedniej misji będą słyszane, odkrywając więcej informacji o Margulis i jej pracy, zarówno też reakcji Orokin co do tego. Pod koniec tego poziomu będzie Rezerwuar, miejsce z wodą spadającą do małego oczka wodnego. Wtedy rozgrywa się przerywnik filmowy, gdzie Tenno idzie naprzód w stronę Rezerwuaru obserwując jak złota w kształcie kwiatu kapsuła wyłania się z wody. Kapsuła otwiera się w górę, odsłaniając osobę, która nosi ubrany na sobie czarny kombinezon, którą kapsuła wysuwa na zewnątrz na fotelu. Osoba ta zostaje zrzucona na przeciw Tenno, co powoduje na ekranie migotanie oraz rozpadanie, razem z Warframe, który nagle spada bezwładnie, przed tym jak ekran zrobił się czarny. Bezcielesny głos Margulis przemówił: Podczas tej wiadomości, osoba w kombinezonie czołga się nad Warframe i dotyka tego. Czyn ten reaktywuje Warframe, który bierze tą osobę w swoje ramiona. Potem pojawia się Stalker, który widocznie jest gotowy ich zabić, ale zawahał się, zyskując gniew do Hunhowa, który ogłosił, że nienawiść Stalkera jest słaba, przed tym jak wycofał z dala Stalkera, aby pozwolić wojownikom Świadomych do zakończenia roboty. Wtedy Lotus nakazuje Tenno, aby powrócił na ich statek, nawiązując 'ich' jako Operatora. Gracz musi teraz zanieść tą osobę do miejsca ekstrakcji, podczas kiedy są prześladowani przez Świadome drony bojowe. Mobilność Warframe jest bardzo zredukowana podczas noszenia ich, powodując bardzo powolne poruszanie się oraz niemożliwość do wykonywania jakichkolwiek manewrów, a także biegania lub skakania. Aczkolwiek nie mają także dostępu do ich broni lub ofensywnych umiejętności Warframe. Warframe wciąż może używać obronnych umiejętności takich jak Żelazna Skóra i osoba może strzelać promieniem energii wystarczająco silnym, aby zniszczyć Świadomych do utrzymania z daleka przeciwników podczas gdy Warframe porusza się w stronę ekstrakcji. Podczas tego etapu jest aktualnie niemożliwe, aby umrzeć, jako że życie gracza nigdy nie spadnie poniżej 2. Pokonanie dronów Świadomych nie jest konieczne, aby udać się do ekstrakcji. Powracając na pokład statku gracza, Warframe będzie ciągle nosił osobę na swoich ramionach i Lotus powie im, aby udali się w głąb Statku, żeby znaleźć Somatyczne Połączenie, zlokalizowane wewnątrz pomieszczenia na samym dole tyłu Statku. Bez ich wiedzy, Stalker przeniknął na statek i ma nakaz od Hunhowa zabicia Tenno zanim osiągną Somatyczne Połączenie, które jest urządzeniem na końcu pomieszczenia. Stalker zacznie atakować Tenno, przez wystrzeliwanie czerwonych fal energii, które mogą zepchnąć do tyłu Graczy na znaczne odległości. Gracz musi unikać ataków Stakera i/lub blokować je z pomocą promienia energii, aby osiągnąć Połączenie. Kiedy już raz gracz osiągnie Połączenie, muszą oni użyć promienia energii, aby napełnić energią Połączenie poprzez niebieską sferę energetyczną na szczycie Połączenia. Kiedy połączenie zyska wystarczająco dużo energii, nastąpi wybuch energii z Somatycznego Połączenia, które odepchnie Tenno z powrotem, zmuszając Tenno do powtórzenia procesu mijając Stalkera i napełnianiem Somatycznego Połączenia. Musi to zostać wykonane trzy razy. Kiedy już Somatyczne Połączenie zostanie napełnione trzy razy, osoba i Warframe zostają zdmuchnięci w tył przez rozproszenie energii, które ich rozdzieliło. Stalker staje przed Warframe, pozbawionym znowu życia po oddzieleniu od dotyku Operatora. Osoba kuli się ze strachu, jako że Hunhow, poprzez miecz oburęczny Stalkera, wygłasza monolog jak Warframe (jak do tej pory uważano 'go' za byciem Tenno) jest Metalową marionetką dla Prawdziwego Tenno, który jest aktualnie bezradną osobą z Rezerwuaru. Po przebiciu Warframe jego mieczem oburęcznym War, Stalker podchodzi do Tenno i przystępuje do jego uduszenia. Niewytłumaczalnie, Warframe odżywa i przełamuje miecz War wpół, rozwiewając kontrolę Hunhowa, powodując, że Stalkera owłada niezmierny ból. Stalker ucieka, wypuszczając oślepiający blask, który uderza prawdziwego Tenno tracąc przytomność. Następstwa Lotus pojawia się, osobiście niosąc osobę do Somatycznego Połączenia. Pojawi się wtedy ekran dostosowywania, ujawniając prawdziwą twarz osoby, którą gracze mogą edytować według ich własnego uznania. Po kiedy gracz zakończy dostosowywanie, Lotus ujawni iż ta osoba jest Tenno, ich prawdziwą formą. Lotus zacznie zadawać pytania, aby zobaczyć jak dużo Tenno pamięta i pomóc jemu/jej odzyskać troche ich wspomnień. Tłumaczy ona jak jeden z Orokin, Margulis, pomogła ocalić ich od ich niekontrolowanych mocy, poprzez stworzenie dla nich stanu-snu do życia i wyjaśnia, że Margulis została zabita przez Egzekutorów Orokin oraz jej pomysły zostały wykorzystane do stworzenia Przeniesienia, które pozwala Tenno do kontrolowania ich mocy poprzez zdalnych Surogatów, Warframe. Lotus kontynuuje wyjaśnianie trochę historii Tenno oraz wspaniałych szkół, które założyli, wszystkie oparte na różnych zasadach walki. Wtedy gracz ma możliwość wybrania jednej spośród 5 szkół – , , , oraz i następnie Lotus mówi Tenno, że to będzie jego główny Fokus, nagradzając gracza Soczewką Fokusu wybranej szkoły. To zakańcza zadanie i Ordis wyśle graczowi wiadomość do skrzynki wyrażając swoją ulgę iż Operator jest wciąż cały i zdrowy, a także wysyła Pozostałą część miecza oburęcznego War, który został odłamany od broni, a także Znak Blizny. Wskazówki * W ostatecznej walce Stalker na statku, promień energii Tenno może zostać wykorzystany do bezpośredniego zniszczenia fal energii Stalkera, nie pozwalając im uderzyć gracza. ** Strzelając promieniem krótkimi seriami może być bardziej wydajne niż strzelanie nieprzerwanym ciągiem, jako że promień jest wystarczająco potężny, aby zniszczyć zarówno Stalkera jak i jego ataki co tylko drugim strzałem. Pozwala to graczowi zachować energię do wystrzelenia więcej pocisków do przerwania ataków Stalkera. ** Bądź świadomy iż nie jest potrzebne pokonanie Stalkera, jako że głównym celem jest napełnienie Somatycznego Połączenia. Notki * Drugi Sen był pierwszy raz napomknięty przez Ordisa następując po , kiedy okazjonalnie mówił "Nie rozdzielaj snu" jako część jego powtarzających się wypowiedzi. ** Zostało to także bezpośrednio wspomniane przez Lotus podczas zadania Natah w nawiązaniu do tego jak chroniła Tenno, mówiąc że "ukryła ich z dala w drugim śnie" * Podczas odpowiedzi, że gracz wybiera podczas rozmowy Operatora z Lotus nie ma wpływu rozgrywki, wybór odpowiedzi służą do zmiany kolejności wyborów Tenno Szkół raz pojawi się ekran wyboru, w szkole najbardziej odpowiednia dla danego operatora pojawia się na ekstremalne w lewo, a wybór na skrajnej prawicy jest najmniej nadaje się, np. Wybierając opcje rozmowy "Pamiętam studia" i''"Chcieliśmy wiedzę"'' położy Naramon do skrajnej lewej stronie jako najbardziej pożądany wybór. Gracze nadal są w stanie wybrać do jakiej szkoły pragną przystąpić. * Pewne elementy drugim śnie pojawiają się w poprzednich wpisach lore w grze: ** Statek transportowy Zariman i historia jego dzieci była wpierw wspomniana w wpisie Kodeksu Ember Prime oraz wpisie Rhino Prime. ** Męski Orokin nazywany Ballas, którego głos można było usłyszeć podczas zadania jest Egzekutorem Ballasem, jednym z członków Kongresu Egzekutorów Orokin, który był pierwszy raz wspomniany we wpisie Syntezy Załoganta *Według Keith Power, jeden z utworów muzycznych ekskluzywnie do tego zadania miał chór udźwiękowiony przez Jen McMillan. Ciekawostki * Główną częścią piosenki "Tym Własnie Jesteś" jest śpiew. W pierwszej kolejności pojedynczy (kobiecy), a następnie chór - można to porównać do wołania matki i odzewu jej dzieci. Utwór można usłyszeć też w zadaniu Apostazja Prolog. Galeria U18DrugiSenPlakat.png|Promocyjny artwork Drugiego Snu en:The Second Dream Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Zadania